


Rivals

by m_gilastorm, miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/m_gilastorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/miranda_gilastorm
Summary: Jyn is a feared enforcer for the Irish Mafia in 1920s Boston when she's assigned to meet a rogue pilot who brings word of a potential profitable alliance with a Mexican cartel.





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Rebelcaptain + Rival gangs... Requested by @avengerandxman on tumblr.

Jyn sat in the corner of the speakeasy. If this contact showed, he was either braver or stupider than her bosses thought. She sipped at what passed for beer on this side of the Atlantic. You'd think with the Irish Mafia controlling most of the city, they'd at least have decent beer. Nope. It was still American piss-water. _Curse this idiotic Prohibition._ Couldn't even get a decent stout. She glowered as she idly fiddled with a crystal pendant resting on a lace choker necklace. A stuttering voice pulled her out of her sullen reverie.

"Um - hi - excuse me - are you Lady Erso?" A rail-thin man stood in front of her, disheveled, scruffy, and not much older than she was. He was dark skinned with dark hair and eyes, not likely American, what with his accented voice and long hair. Probably displaced, like her. He picked at fraying gloves on his hands, twisting what looked like pilot's goggles in his fingers.

Jyn eyed him calmly. "Who's asking?"

The man fidgeted more, avoiding her steel gaze as he mumbled his reply. "I'm the pilot."

"Ah. So you're the fool who thought you could just fly into our territory without paying the mob their tariff." She sipped her drink again, grimacing at its pathetic taste. She would never get used to this Prohibition shit.

"Something like that. Didn't really know what kind of trouble I would be in for when I flew in." He stopped picking at his gloves for a moment to stare somewhere over her shoulder.

She glared suspiciously. "So you're a smuggler who does freelance work for the mob, but you didn't know what kind of trouble you'd be in when you touched down in the middle of Irish Mafia controlled Boston?"

The pilot mumbled something she couldn't quite hear. Jyn tossed her loose bangs back and shifted in her seat at the bar to better face him, raising her brow. He took a steadying breath. He sure was a nervous one, this pilot. It was a miracle he'd survived whatever deal he'd had with the mob.

"The Italians cut ties with me. I'm here on a contract with the cartel." He twisted his goggles between his fingers some more, staring at the floor now rather than anywhere at the Lady Jyn Erso - the infamous English enforcer for the Irish Mafia - the Cadre, they called themselves.

Jyn turned to face him, setting her drink down and shifting so her tight flapper's dress was more comfortable. "Cartel? As in Mexican cartel?"

The pilot flinched under her stare and picked at his gloves again, nodding in answer. "They want to expand. Need an 'in' to the Northeast and your weapons factories. It was you or the Italians. The Italians would rather go to war than work with the Mexicans. So here we are. I'm delivering a message of offered partnership."

She inhaled slowly, allowing that to sink in. It made sense, of course. The mob was proud. They didn't ally themselves with anyone if they could help it. The Cadre was generally much more open-minded. "And if I take this to my bosses and they agree it might be profitable? What happens then?"

"They would send a representative to negotiate, one of their own. Not a third party like me."

She resumed sipping on her atrocious beer. "I'll take the offer to my bosses. When do they expect an answer?"

"I'm flying back in two days."

Jyn nodded, pushing herself away from the bar. "I guess I'll meet you here tomorrow night then, pilot."

He scrambled back a few steps, startled by her movement. "Bodhi."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name. It's Bodhi. Not pilot. I mean, obviously." He met her stare for a brief moment before looking back at his fraying gloves and the goggles he twisted in his hands.

Jyn snickered, tossing her head to throw her bangs out of her face. "Obviously. Well, Bodhi, I will be back with your answer before you fly back to your friends in the south."

She could feel his flinching gaze follow her as she exited the speakeasy and made her way to the streets of Boston.

*         *         *

"Boston, sir?"

"Andor, you're loyal and more capable than anyone else. The Irish don't play by a code like the Italians or even like we do. And we need someone who can go into the vipers' nest and make it out alive, preferably with a solid alliance." The American held him in a passive stare. Draven's face could have been easily made of stone.

"I understand _why_ I need to go, sir. I was just under the impression it would be New York." Cassian maintained an equally motionless mask. His history with the Irish was common knowledge in the Juarez Cartel. They were the reason his family had ended up back in Mexico after trying to immigrate to America, the reason he was a part of the cartel.

"The Italians rejected our offer. The Cadre is willing to negotiate. The assassin that the smuggler made contact with is willing to play go-between for us and the bosses." Draven leaned close to him to emphasize his point. "We need to make our way up into America. Europe is a powder-keg and we stand to make a fortune if we get in now, before all of this shit hits the fan. Our weapons business will skyrocket if we can get in the right positions. And I don't just mean in the racist South that thinks they're better than anyone of color. They'll never do business with us. They'd kill us all the second they got the chance."

The corner of Cassian's mouth twitched ever-so-slightly. As if the violent Irish in New England were any better. "Understood. When are they expecting me?"

Draven smiled a rare, unsettling smirk.

*         *         *

"So you fly back to our Mexican friends tomorrow?" Jyn was seated in a stool next to the pilot, blissfully comfortable in her flats and a loose black dress, with her hair pulled back in its loose bun and crystal on a satin ribbon, tied close to her throat. A brilliant jazz pianist played up on the stage. Couples were out dancing and Jyn subconsciously marked the tommy guns, revolvers, pistols, knives, and any other weapons on the swaying dancers.

Bodhi gave her a nervous glance, fidgeting with his glass of contraband liquor. "Something like that. Still waiting for word. I know they were thrilled that Saw and the rest of the bosses are willing to talk."

Jyn eyed him coolly. "What do you mean, you're still waiting for word?"

He flinched, nearly dropping his glass, setting it on the bar harder than necessary. "I - um - nothing. It's just - I have to wait." He resumed his habit of picking at his gloves. It was a miracle they were still together at all.

Jyn could feel her patience with the skittish pilot wearing particularly thin. She could only hope the cartel was smart enough to send a more diplomatic representative, because if this was the best they had to offer, she might ruin the negotiations with her short temper. She took a steadying breath. "Bodhi. What are you waiting for?" The edge crept into her voice despite her attempts to keep it out.

Bodhi stared at the floor, pulling at his frayed gloves. He wasn't going to answer her. She'd frightened him. Jyn sighed, closing her eyes and pursing her lips in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose and stroking her crystal absentmindedly. Someone slipped into the stool on the other side of her. Male, judging by the cologne, and foreign based on the accent in his voice with which he ordered his drink. She didn't bother opening her eyes. Anyone who didn't know who she was would learn soon enough if they spent enough time in Boston.

"And another of whatever the Lady Erso is drinking. She looks like she could use it."

She lowered her hand and turned to see what could only be the Mexican representative. His accent should have given it away, but she wasn't expecting him yet. He'd caught her off-guard and that was quite the accomplishment. It was a clever power play, she had to hand it to the Juarez Cartel. They opened strong. Saw would admire it. "You must be my new friend from the south. It looks like you have me at a disadvantage," she extended her hand to shake his, not to be kissed as a lady would, "I am Jyn Erso."

He tilted his head in acknowledgement. It was a flattering motion. She couldn't help but notice his dark eyes and loose hair that framed his features. He was lean but clearly built for the cartel, likely an enforcer like she was. Someone who could walk in unnoticed and make their boss' point. "Cassian Andor. Es un placer." He shook her hand before tugging on it gently so he could kiss it as he would a lady's.

"Encantado, Señor Andor." She pulled her hand free of his in a swift motion, smiling sweetly. "I assume you were what dear Bodhi here was waiting on?" They both turned to look at the nervous pilot, whose glass dropped to the bar again as he heard his name.

Cassian smirked slightly. "Yes, I'm afraid so. And he did so well at concealing it. I must say I'm impressed." Bodhi straightened a little at the praise.

Jyn could feel herself relaxing at his display of kindness, even if it was likely an act. She cast a sideways glance toward the pilot, who had resumed twirling the liquor in his glass, now that it seemed his gloves no longer required his attention. "It is rather remarkable he didn't give it away. I genuinely thought he would be bringing you back. And I am not easy to fool." She could see Bodhi duck to hide his small smile out of the corner of her eye. She turned her full attention on the cartel liaison to her other side. "Although, I suppose you must deserve some of the credit."

He leaned back in his barstool, not even attempting to hide that he was sizing her up. He sipped at his mezcal and she allowed the charm to drain from her demeanor, her expression darkening. She wanted it known she was more dangerous than she appeared. Cassian smirked. "Ah, there's the Lady Erso I've heard so much about. I was wondering when you'd grow bored of the game." He tossed the rest of his drink back and slid from the stool. "Shall we?" He offered her his hand.

"Game? I'm afraid we haven't even begun." She glared, deliberately ignoring his offered assistance. "Bodhi, I hope to see you at the negotiations. A third party witness is always helpful." The pilot paled as he froze with his glass raised to his mouth. Jyn let herself down from her stool, again grateful that she had worn her flat-soled shoes. She was tiny and non-threatening in stature, especially when she wasn't in the oh-so-fashionable heels, but she'd like to see someone take her on. In fact, she was itching for a fight. "After you." She gestured to the door that led to the alley.

His face was passive. He put his hands in his pockets and turned to head out the door. He didn't betray his thoughts on his face. _He's good_. Maybe better than she was. He didn't seem to have the same short fuse or explosive temperament. As they stepped out into the cool night air, she breathed in the smells of the harbor. It reminded her of home. So much of Boston reminded her of London, except here no one asked her where her father was or how her mother had died. Here, she was feared and powerful.

"Supposed to be a famous place, isn't it? Why hide a speakeasy here?" Cassian was walking out of the shadow of the alley and toward the marina, admiring the view of the water and ships.

She leaned against a wall, just watching the water move and reflect the dull moonlight back at them, listening to faint music from a swing hall not far away and calls of crabbers out on the water. "Who said we were hiding it? BPD knows we're here, or at least has a pretty good idea of where to look. You must underestimate our control of this city." Jyn shrugged, pushing herself off the wall to walk up to him. "We own Boston. You and your cartel friends would do well to remember that." She said it as plainly as she could, no menace or threat in her voice. It was simply a fact.

He didn't move, but they were still dangerously close. "And the federales?" His dark eyes held her emerald ones.

"What of them?" She broke the stare and stalked past him. Turning her head slightly so the conversation could continue over her shoulder.

He followed at a safe distance. "What danger do they pose to your organization?" This was an interrogation. She was good at interrogations. Saw had trained her well.

She turned abruptly, forcing him to halt midstride. She was pleased to see a slight flinch in his face. "Just as much as they pose to the Italians. Less, probably, since we haven't gone out of our way to piss them off." She stepped closer, pushing her advantage. "You tried for them first, the Italians. Why?"

The corners of Cassian's mouth twitched downward. It was the only sign that she'd rattled him. "Better influence."

She clucked her tongue. "Señor Andor, you're really going to have to do better than that." Jyn took another step closer to him, close enough to have to tilt her head back to meet his glare. She lowered her voice and leaned in so he could feel her breath on his ear. "See, I think I'm winning this round of the game and, at this rate, the negotiations should be short."

She smirked as he cleared his throat, pleased at having unnerved her opponent. She stepped back, her dress rustling in the light breeze off the Atlantic. "Until tomorrow, then. I will have Bodhi contact you with details." And she stalked off. She knew the streets of Boston better than any local. He couldn't have caught up to her if he tried.

*         *         *

"What the hell _is_ that woman?" Cassian tossed back another shot of mezcal. He was glad he'd smuggled several bottles with him. He was safely in his hotel room, but his nerves still had not settled.

"I thought they warned you? She's an assassin. The best Europe had to offer. Everyone wanted her, but the Irish got her." Bodhi lifted his own glass suspiciously. "Why do Mexican drinks require bugs? Why can't they just be liquor like everyone else's? Who drinks worms?"

Cassian ran his hand over his face. "There's no worm in your glass, Bodhi."

"Yes - but -"

"Bodhi." The pilot quieted at his friend's reproach. "And yes, they warned me. They said you'd made contact with an assassin, but she's not like a normal cartel or mob assassin. She's..."

"Like you?" Bodhi offered, but he clearly regretted it as soon as it was out of his mouth. "I just - I mean - She - She does what you do. She plays the part, doesn't just intimidate or kill like others would - I - I'm sorry. I'll stop now." His attempt at backpedaling failed, he resumed examining his glass with intense suspicion.

Cassian sighed, collapsing back into the overly decorative armchair of the room generously supplied by the Cadre. "You're not wrong. And she definitely got the better of me tonight. I can't let that happen again. Draven wants this deal to go off without a hitch."

"Actually, then you're better off letting her win whatever game she's playing. She's a favorite of Saw. Her recommendation will take you farther than any of your own skills ever could." Bodhi finally set his glass down, untouched. "But don't try to play her. She'll see right through it."

"Yeah I kind of got that." Cassian leaned over and grabbed the discarded glass. "Is she always such a flirt?" He tossed the mezcal back, grimacing.

Bodhi twirled his goggles between his fingers nervously. "I mean - not by reputation - um - and I've only known her for two days - I mean - um - and she never flirted with me. She's terrifying, really."

"So it was the game, then. Good to know." Cassian ran his hand over his face again. At least if he had to be in enemy territory, he was here with a friendly face that he didn't have to keep the mask on around.

Bodhi pocketed his goggles, reaching out and putting a hand on Cassian's knee. "Just be careful. Don't underestimate Lady Erso. Ive been listening to the local gossip as best as I can and you will have to tread carefully. You both may play similar roles in your organizations, but she lacks your control. She's notoriously short tempered and quick to violence. The Irish find it endearing. Saw raised her that way, but the laypeople fear her. Where she walks, the citizens tremble."

Cassian twitched his cheek in a brief smirk. "I appreciate the warning." He paused. The mezcal had dimmed his cognitive ability. "Wait, did you just say Saw raised her? So she's not just a favorite. She's family."

Bodhi shook his head. "I'm not sure. It's not really clear what the relationship actually is. I know she's English, not Irish like the rest of them. And she doesn't have any family that she claims. And I know that Saw raised her to be a fighter. She is lethal and brutal, just the way the Cadre likes."

"I guess that gives us some small talk for next time. It'll be better than her intimidating and incessant flirting. Maybe it will even catch her off-guard." Cassian slapped the arms of the chair he was reclining in, indicating he'd reached a decision. "I've had too much. We're not allowed to drink together anymore. It's illegal anyway - Prohibition and all that." He winked at Bodhi.

The pilot rolled his eyes and pushed himself out of his own seat, groaning at the effort. "Well, Cassanova, get some rest. You have a black widow to charm tomorrow."

"You're so funny. Good night, Bod. Hasta mañana."

Bodhi let himself out as Cassian collapsed into the hotel bed, not even bothering to close the curtains. Instead, he fell asleep watching the Boston Harbor with more confusion than he could have imagined.

*         *         *

Saw sat quietly as she glared in sullen silence. Normally, this is where she would rage about the _audacity_ of the Mexicans in sending someone who they thought could outsmart her. But she wasn't so sure that was the intention here.

"So what do you think their game is?" She sipped at her tea, not meeting the face of her mentor. Saw O'Guerra was a large man, an ex-boxer and Irish hero because of it. His face boasted the scars of his fights and time in the Great War. Jyn still had nightmares of those battles, the trenches.

Saw huffed, shifting in the lush desk chair, his pinstriped suit wrinkling with his movement. "I don't think this is a game. I think they're desperate. To send Cassian Andor to _us_? It's practically suicide to the deal. Everyone knows how desperately he hates the Cadre." He glanced around at his luxuriously decorated office, paid for by the distribution of illegal liquor and the smuggling of illegal people into the country. "We kept his Mexican family out of America during our turf war with the Italians fifteen years or so ago. Told them they were welcome to pay for passage, but couldn't come in through the legal channels. It's a miracle we didn't end up at war with the cartel over it."

Jyn gave him the most neutral stare she could. Using innocent families in a gang war crossed a line, but it wasn't her place to say. She wouldn't have blamed the cartel or Andor for hating them. In fact, his ability to be cordial with her was surprising now. "If he hates us, why would they send him?"

"He's their best. And I'm sure your pilot would have told them he wouldn't be working with us directly, that he would be working with an English assassin. So that must have helped." Saw chuckled, a low growling sound. "Our brothers in the homeland have sent word that things are getting worse on the continent. These fascist characters are causing quite the scenes in Italy, in Germany. If the cartel is looking for weapons factories, it's because they know it too. They want to get a head-start on production for when Europe explodes and the demand skyrockets. If we work this out in our favor, we will stand to make an impressive profit."

Jyn smoothed out her dress, swallowing down the nervousness that came with the idea of another European war. "So what do you want me to do? Do I toy with him? It was easy enough."

Saw shook his head. "No, I don't think we need to play games. I think we can be honest with this one. Let him lash out, get it out in the open, and then work out a profitable deal for everyone."

She drained her tea and stood quickly. "Sounds like a plan to me."

*         *         *

The sharp knock on the door was like a gunshot going off next to his head. Cassian groaned.

"Bodhi, I swear, if that's you, you're a dead man." He pulled on his pants from the night before, not bothering with his shirt, rushing to open the door before whoever it was got the hairbrained idea of knocking again.

A very bemused Jyn Erso stood in the doorway, arms crossed. She wasn't in a gorgeous dress this time, she looked like she was in some kind of training outfit or soldier's uniform. The pants and jacket looked strangely natural on her, despite being out of the ordinary for a woman. She raised a brow at him. He was gawking.

"Sorry, I drank too much mezcal last night with Bodhi. I told him we can't drink together any more."

"I'm sure he will be sorely disappointed to know he can't drink your Mexican worm drink with you now." She pursed her lips and looked him over, and he found himself suddenly very self-conscious and wishing he had put that shirt on.

Cassian gathered his wits and rolled his eyes at her, motioning for her to enter. "What is it with you all and hating mezcal? You don't have to have it with a worm."

She stepped past him gracefully, the sleeve of her military jacket grazing his chest. His breath caught but he restrained from clearing his throat. _Damn her and her games._ She knew exactly what she was doing and she was good at it.

"Maybe if you didn't put worms in your liquor and everything else, we wouldn't make fun of it." Jyn collapsed into the armchair, casting a quick glance around the room, cataloging everything in view. He would have done the same.

"Find everything to your liking, Lady Erso?" He closed the door and crossed the room, making himself busy with cleaning up after his and Bodhi's night. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, attempting to straighten his hair that he could only imagine what it looked like.

"You can call me Jyn. And I'm here with terms. My liking is irrelevant."

Cassian froze with his hands still on his head trying to flatten his hair. "What about the negotiations?"

She crossed her legs in front of her, leaning back in the armchair in a rather intimidating motion. "Saw has decided no games. The fact that the cartel felt that this was important enough to send _you_ , despite your history with the Cadre, speaks volumes to the importance of this deal. O'Guerra wants us to be honest with each other, get everything out in the open, and then work out a profitable deal. Those were his words."

"And yet he still doesn't meet with me himself." Cassian sat in the seat across from her. He had a feeling they might be here a while. "But you're right. We want this alliance. War is coming across the Atlantic and if we play our pieces right, we can all make a lot of money."

Her jaw tightened, but she nodded. "Saw agrees. As to meeting with him yourself, well, no one meets with him other than myself and the other lieutenants. You can't take it personally. I'm afraid he's become overly cautious since the war."

Cassian's eyes narrowed. It sounded more like paranoia than caution. "I didn't realize he had fought."

"We all did. Duty and honor and country and all that." She smirked at his confusion. "Yes, I was there in the trenches, with the gas masks and the tanks and the mortars and all of it. You don't think I would let all my talents go to waste while the world burned, do you?"

"You had to be, what? Sixteen?"

"Fourteen." She lifted her chin as if she were proud.

Her green eyes were calm as she held his stare. Finally, he shook his head, raising his hands in surrender. He'd mourned his loss of childhood and having to run to the cartel. She was proud of what she'd done and become in the Cadre.

"So what are Saw's terms for use of the factories here in Boston?"

She raised her brows at the change in subject, almost as if surprised. Perhaps she'd expected him to press for more details. "It depends on the nature of the alliance. Either we produce the weapons and sell them to you for you to then turn around and sell, making us allies. Or, we produce and you sell and we get a share of the profit, making us partners. It depends on how much we're willing to trust each other. One is better for us, one is better for you, but it all depends." She cocked her head to the side watching for his reaction.

He kept his face passive. She was right, of course. It would depend on how much they were willing to trust each other. Draven wanted this deal, but he hadn't said how he wanted it - only that they needed to secure production in the factories. If it meant getting the Cadre to start producing and selling to them at a rate low enough for everyone to make a profit, that could work. Or, everyone could make a lot more money without forcing the Cartel to be a middle man. But they'd have to trust the Irish and the Irish would have to trust them. And none of them had any reason to trust each other.

"I guess I have to take your terms to my bosses, then." He pushed himself out of his chair and extending his hand to shake hers.

Jyn stared at him curiously before accepting his hand and shaking it as if they had just concluded a perfectly normal business transaction. As she did, he could see her holster under her jacket. _Lethal and brutal_ , Bodhi had called her. He wasn't wrong. But he had a feeling there was more there.

"I look forward to hearing from you, Señor Andor."

"I look forward to calling you, Lady Erso - Jyn."

She smiled briefly before letting herself out.

*         *         *

Her jacket and holster were tossed in a heap in the corner of the mirrored training room. The two students circled her, nervously watching for an opportunity to land a hit and take her down. Her own instructors were seated in the corner, flirting with each other and too self-involved to offer any insight to her poor victims. One, a boy with messy blond hair, lunged and she deflected. The other, a girl with dark hair braided into buns, landed a blow to her side. Jyn grabbed her wrist, twisting and locking her arm in a single hand. The boy attacked again and Jyn knocked his feet out from under him. Both students down, she released her grip on the girl and stalked off the mat.

"Luke, Leia, what were your mistakes?"

The girl, Leia, muttered something under her breath, catching the attention of one of Jyn's instructors seated in the corner.

"Speak up when your teacher asks you a question, Leia." Chirrut stood, hands on his walking stick as he crossed the room clearly not needing it, as he came to stand next to Jyn. He turned his cloudy eyes on the twin siblings.

Leia glowered at the floor. "I said our only mistake was thinking we could beat the Lady Erso." The girl rubbed at her sore wrist, likely wishing her ego could be soothed as well.

The cheery brother was not so sure. "No, our mistake was not fighting together. If we had coordinated, we would have had you this time, Jyn, I _know_ it."

Jyn smiled at the excitement in Luke's voice. "Perhaps so. And you are right. If you had worked together, you would have stood a much better chance."

"Excuse me?" Bodhi's nervous voice came from the entryway. Jyn had not been expecting him so soon. She had only taken her terms to Cassian two days before.

Baze stood menacingly from his place in the corner where Chirrut had left him alone. His celtic Cadre tattoo was large and obvious on his bare arm. "And who might you be?"

Luke and Leia stood in front of Chirrut protectively, as if he needed assistance. Jyn laughed aloud. "Stand down, troops. This is my pilot friend you've all heard so much about. I'm sure he's here with news of my next date with a certain handsome Mexican liaison." She had to giggle again. "Honestly, Baze. Bodhi? A threat?" Her instructor shrugged and motioned to the other students to move away. Jyn cast a glance toward her jacket and weapons before shrugging and meeting Bodhi in the doorway.

His long hair was pulled back still, though neater than usual, and he was in a three-piece suit. He looked good, even with the same raggedy fingerless gloves on his hands. He noticed her eyeing the gloves and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't like being without them." He shrugged.

"And I'm willing to bet there's a certain pair of flight goggles in your pocket too." She smirked knowingly. "I'm not judging. I get it. I was over there too. I know what it's like to hold on to certain things because you have to." Her own hand twitched with the urge to stroke the crystal pendant at her neck. "So what are you here for? Not a lesson, I'm assuming. You're all dressed up. I wouldn't want to ruin your pretty suit." She pinched at the fabric of the jacket.

"Lesson?" He looked at her as if just realizing something. "Oh! You were fighting. I didn't mean - I'm so sorry to interrupt." He looked over her shoulder at the other four in the room. Someone caught his eye and she turned on her heel to see Luke smiling at him.

She had to roll her eyes. These twins were nothing but trouble. "Oy! Skywalkers! Drills! Now!" Luke whined and Leia scoffed but they both started their drill routines. She whirled back to Bodhi whose attention snapped back to her. "So really, pilot. What do you need? And why does it require such a fancy dress code?"

He swallowed and she could tell he was resisting the urge to pull his hands out of his pocket and pick at his gloves again. "Um - Cass would like to know if you would join him this evening for dinner - to discuss terms - of course. He's heard back from Juarez and I believe you had asked for a third party to mediate so," he shrugged his shoulders in as deprecating a motion as was possible, "here I am."

His use of a nickname for Andor wasn't lost on her, but she wasn't going to comment on it. "Well, what time is dinner? I'll be sure to be ready." She strode over to her pile of things, shrugging into her holster. She could feel Bodhi's eyes on her back, likely taking in the Cadre tattoo that was showing on her shoulder blade in her sleeveless training top. She pulled her jacket on to cover the Celtic knot, shooting him a look in the mirrored wall. "We all have one. It started in the homeland and has carried over here. It ensures loyalty for life."

Bodhi nodded, shifting from one foot to the other. "Cassian suggested you set the time and place for dinner. He said something about starting to build trust."

Jyn stayed facing the mirror, watching her students for just a moment before turning to smile at the pilot. "I know just the place. Let's meet just before sunset, it has an excellent view."

*         *         *

 _Coruscant_ wasn't open yet, but Jyn was allowed in whenever she wanted as the practically-adopted-daughter of Saw and Padme Amidala both. Both had taken her under their wing. Both had mentored her and raised her and trained her to be a perfect weapon.

As she sat waiting, Luke and Leia's mother, Padme, wandered over. "Well don't you look lovely tonight? This must be some serious business Saw has you on if you're  _that_ dressed up."

Jyn laughed, standing to hug the woman who was like a second mother to her. "I'm not really sure what will help us secure this deal. Can't hurt to stack the deck. A wise woman once taught me that." She winked at Padme, keeping an eye on the elevator and Baze who was standing near it.

Padme rolled her eyes, straightening her elegant dress and flawless braid. "I'm fairly certain I also taught you how to shoot and fight in heels, but you still prefer those hideous flats."

"Nope, look," she kicked her foot out from under the tall table she was seated at, "heels just for the occasion. You should be so proud."

"Oh I am, for sure." Padme gave her a look that said she didn't believe everything she was seeing. "But now I really don't know what to think about this business. Is this Cadre business or a date, Jyn? Because you're dressed like it's a date."

"Well, for one, I'm having dinner with two guests, so unless that's how dates go now, it's not a date. And I'm meeting with the Cartel liaison. We have this," she made a face, trying to find the word, " _game_ we're playing. Hence the dressing up."

With a sign, the older woman sat in one of the seats reserved for Bodhi and Cassian. "Jyn, you don't play games. You're deadly and skilled, but you don't tease." Padme tilted her head with more to say, unsure how to say it. She held herself with a regal air, coming from an old commonwealth family. "Don't kid yourself, please. It can be dangerous in this life we lead." She cast a look over her shoulder at her twins who were arguing at the bar. "I would know better than most."

Jyn followed her gaze to the twins, knowing there was a history there and a reason Padme and the twins were under the Cadre's protection. "I know this is out of character for me." She met her mentor's gaze, finding more understanding than sympathy, which was enough. She sighed, her hand tugging on the crystal at her throat. "There's something about him, Padme. He pushes back and keeps up. I don't understand it."

Padme smiled. "No, we usually don't." She stood, her maroon dress rippling with white beads. Jyn had to admit, the woman had undeniable taste. "Just, do me a favor, and if something happens, don't feel like you need to hide it. Lies lead to tragedy, okay?"

Caught off balance by the question, Jyn just nodded. Padme pat her on the shoulder in a motherly gesture before gliding toward her children, who looked as though Leia was about to punch Luke.

 _Lies lead to tragedy_. Whatever that meant. But she'd agreed to it.  _Damn it, Padme._ Making her admit she was interested in Cassian. This would make things more complicated. Hadn't he asked for this dinner to build trust anyway?

"Trust goes both ways," she mumbled, settling back in her seat to wait for her guests and what promised to be one of the more interesting evenings she'd had in a while.

 *         *         *

Cassian followed Bodhi into an elaborately decorated elevator. " _Coruscant_ , please."

The elevator attendant gave them a sideways glance. "That floor is by invitation only."

Bodhi stuttered. "Oh - um - we're the guests of the Lady Erso. If you could take us straight to her, that would be perfect." Cassian was relieved to see the attendant pale at the mention of Jyn. He pulled the gilded door shut, tugged the lever, and the elevator lurched into motion. It took only moments to take them to the rooftop. The door opened and the rails opened to a crowded garden on the roof of the Five Cents Savings Bank. Waitresses in short, fringed dresses with feathers and tulle in their hair passed around trays of hor'dourves and champagne flutes of bubbly liquid that reflected the glimmering lights strung above them.

The elevator attendant motioned to an uncomfortably large guard to their left. Bodhi seemed to recognize him, his hand twitching in what should have been a greeting. The guard stared down at them. "Pilot. I take it you are the ones our little sister is waiting for?"

Cassian looked confusedly at Bodhi. Clearly, he had missed something. "Good to see you again, Baze. Yes, we're here to see Jyn." The guard, Baze, grunted and nodded toward a tall table seated with quite the view of the harbor and river both. Most of the guests of the rooftop were avoiding the corner Jyn was seated in. She seemed perfectly content to sit with her back to a terrace, able to look out on the city that feared her and the water it was surrounded by.

As the three of them approached, her emerald eyes flashed with what could almost be warmth. "Bodhi! Cassian! Thank you for delivering them to me, Baze." She slipped from her perch, landing gracefully in her heeled sandals, bowing respectfully to the large guard. An intricate design was visible on her back in her sleeveless dress, catching Cassian's eye.

Baze inclined his head. "Try not to make a mess, little sister. Chirrut worked so hard on the decor this time." He gave her a fatherly stare before turning and heading back to his post near the elevator.

Jyn shrugged, turning to the liaison and pilot. "It wasn't my fault. Negotiations became aggressive. I contained most of the damage. The Skywalkers were more than grateful for my being here. I don't know what he's complaining about. At least it keeps Chirrut busy."

Bodhi sat before the other two. "Chirrut was the blind one from before, right?"

Jyn smiled kindly at the pilot. "Yes. He and Baze are," she paused, searching for the appropriate word, then shrugged, apparently giving up, "well, husbands. I don't think there's a more diplomatic way to put it."

Cassian took his seat, watching her with curiosity. "I thought all you Irish were Catholic."

She raised a brow at him, tilting her head in an exasperated motion. "Do they look Irish to you? And you know full well that I'm English. You can't really think that _everyone_ in the Cadre is Irish."

Cassian put up his hands defensively. He began to respond, but they were interrupted by a lovely waitress sauntering up to their corner. Her white dress glittered in contrast to her dark braid that fell down her back.

"The usual, Lady Erso?"

Jyn smirked. "Of course. And a mezcal and bourbon for my guests. Hold the worm." She turned and winked at Cassian.

He felt his breath catch. _I thought she said no games._

She was still talking to the girl and even Bodhi seemed familiar with her. "How is your wrist feeling, Leia? I hope I didn't do too much damage." Leia held out her arm for Jyn to examine. "Good. Maybe next time you and your brother will actually land a few hits."

Leia snorted. "As I recall, I  _did_ land at least one hit before you decided to try and break my wrist."

Bodhi nodded at them both. "It's true. I saw it. She got you." He glanced around from their vantage in the corner. "So if you and Baze are both here, does that mean Chirrut and Luke are as well?"

Leia and Jyn exchanged a knowing look that Cassian couldn't quite interpret. Leia answered. "Of course. My mother runs this establishment for Saw. Stick around long enough and maybe you'll meet her. My brother is on the bar tonight. We take turns, being twins and all. But if you want to find Chirrut, your guess is as good as mine." She tossed her head, flicking her long braid back and forth. "I'll be back with your drinks. Unless you want to come with me, pilot. I'm sure Luke would like to say hi." Leia winked at them all and moved off toward the bar.

Cassian understood now. "It appears I missed something, Bod. You've been holding out on me." He kept his face as passive as he could, but he knew a slight smile was showing. It would appear that Boston was good for his friend. Better than Europe or New York had been, at least.

Bodhi fidgeted, picking at his gloves. "Um - I just stumbled in on Jyn's - I mean - Lady Erso's training session earlier. She was training Luke and Leia and I guess Baze and Chirrut were overseeing - or guarding - or something like that."

Jyn reached out and rested a hand on Bodhi's nervous ones. "Jyn is fine. None of this Lady Erso nonsense." Bodhi seemed to calm a bit at her kindness. Cassian was grateful for it. "The Skywalkers are an important family in the Cadre. I personally train the twins. Baze and Chirrut are my instructors, so we use their training space. That's where Bodhi found me this afternoon to inform me of this meeting."

"Meeting? I thought this was just dinner." Cassian gave her a slight crooked smile.

Jyn narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. "Well if you'd like to get straight to business, fine then. I thought we were enjoying getting to know each other. Building trust and all that." She locked eyes with Cassian and her emerald stare was intense.

Bodhi glanced between the two of them, sensing that he was the one missing something now. "I think I'm going to go check on Luke - I mean Leia - and the drinks." He got up and made his way over to the bar, following the path that Leia had cut earlier. Jyn watched him leave and Cassian turned to follow her gaze. Bodhi had abandoned them for a seat at the bar, chatting with a golden haired boy that must have been Luke.

"It appears we have lost our third party mediator," Cassian commented, turning back to Jyn and their table.

She snickered, shaking her head slightly. "Please. You two drink together in hotel rooms, have pet names for each other. He was never an impartial third party. I just like having him around."

Cassian opened and closed his mouth a few times, lost for words. "Fine," he began, regaining the ability to speak, "to business then?"

She inclined her head. "To business." Leia appeared with their drinks, setting them on the table with a flourish before disappearing in the crowd. Jyn lifted her tall glass, filled with strawberries and mint leaves. He grabbed the short one that had been set before him, clinking it to hers and watching the amber liquid jostle about. She sipped at her drink, humming in pleasure, absently grabbing a strawberry out of it and chewing it.

Cassian glanced out at the city and water beyond. She hadn't exaggerated. It was quite the view. The sun had set over Cambridge and everything glowed orange and gold, setting the harbor on fire. "I didn't think this was the Cadre's kind of establishment. This is lovely." His eyes wandered over the rooftop garden, with its flawless decor and jazz musicians in the opposite corner, and landed on Jyn in her emerald sleeveless dress that matched her eyes.

She raised her brow, brushing away her loose bangs that fell into her face from her updo. The pins in her hair sparkled with white and green stones. "Did you think we only run back-alley speakeasies, where we sell the moonshine and liquors we bring in over the border? Why would they need someone like me if they only dealt in contraband? Come now, Andor. You strike me as someone who would be much smarter than that." She watched as he shifted uncomfortably, something like amusement in her cold stare. "Or are you just letting your opinion of the Irish color what you see of our organization?"

He steeled his face, trying to let his discomfort filter away as he held her gaze. "I know you all deal in more than just contraband. You run Boston like any other mob, expecting loyalty or fear from the citizens. You smuggle people, weapons, and anything else that can be paid for in and out of the harbor. You have access to all these factories, which is what we need. And your organization isn't drawing nearly the attention that others are in New York or even over in Chicago." Cassian shrugged. "I guess what I think of the Irish is irrelevant."

Jyn's face fell into her own impassive glare. He could see her jaw clench almost imperceptibly. "So if your opinion of us is irrelevant, I suppose that means we will be playing things safe." She seemed detached, distant - almost snubbed.

"My bosses would be most disappointed if that was what came out of our dinner tonight," he said quietly, standing. She watched him through narrowed eyes, still unsure whether to trust him or not. He extended his hand. "Dance with me, Lady Erso? I think our conversation will be better served by a more friendly environment."

Sipping her drink, she leaned back in her seat, looking past him at the gathered crowd dancing to the upbeat tune that was starting. "What makes you think I want to dance with you, Señor Andor?" She tossed her head, shaking her bangs out of her face again, and he couldn't help but notice how the pins in her hair glittered like scattered stardust.

"Because we need our organizations to start to trust each other if they're going to be partners. You and I both know that starts with us." He took hesitant steps toward her. "And since you haven't tried to kill me yet, I think a dance is safe enough."

She scoffed, tapping her fingers on her glass. "I suppose it can't hurt the negotiations any." She slipped off her seat and he couldn't help but notice the height change when she was in heels. When they had been up close the first night they'd met, she'd barely come up to his chin. Now her green eyes were nearly level with his and he could barely breathe. What was this deadly woman doing to him? She took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the cleared space that was functioning as a dance floor.

He pulled her close and she made a small sound that he couldn't interpret. Her face was still cool and composed. He twirled her quickly, pulling her back to him again. She smiled, cocking her head, moving to dance with the music and stepping away to orbit around him. They kept pace with the quick swing beat. She'd twist away only to crash closer each time. The song ended and they parted to applaud the musicians.

A slower song played and Cassian raised a brow at her. She smirked and tucked herself close to him, lacing her arms around his neck. He cleared his throat. "So does this mean trust has been established?"

Jyn laughed lightly. He felt the sound more than he heard it. "Something like that." She rested her head on his shoulder in a vulnerable gesture that seemed wildly out of character for the lethal woman.

A dangerous thought itched at the back of his mind. "Should we return to our business?" He resisted the urge to clear his throat once again. She pulled back, a slight confusion and hurt in her emerald eyes before the cool composure took over. She tilted her head toward the table, motioning for him to lead her back to the reserved corner.

Their drinks had been refreshed while they danced. A quick glance toward the bar told Cassian that Bodhi was still wrapped up in conversation with Luke, smiling more than he had ever seen. Jyn was sipping her drink watching him through narrowed eyes and chewing on another strawberry. "So what was the cartel's decision, then?"

Her curt shift in demeanor shocked him. He set his face in an impassive mask. "No more toying around, then? Alright. They would prefer if we could form an alliance. But I have to have solid reason to trust the Cadre, to believe that if we go through with this deal, product will go where it needs to and profit will be split evenly."

She lowered her stare to her drink, chewing on the inside of her lip, or maybe another strawberry from the glass. "Toying..." Her hard glare flicked up to him. "What would you have us do to prove to the cartel that we can be trusted? And I would remind you that we lose more in this scenario than you do. It would make more sense for us to just produce the weapons and let you sell them as a middle man. So please, tell me why it is us who have to prove ourselves?"

"Because I have experienced the way the Cadre does business. There is no honor in Saw O'Guerra's organization." He did his best to keep his jaw unclenched, feeling her terse glare unwavering on him.

"So because you have a personal history with the Irish, this deal depends on us reversing the bias you have. Makes sense."

He leaned across the table. "Using innocent families as capital and leverage in a turf war? That tells me the Irish don't play by any rules that decent men would. I just happen to know it better than most because it happened to me."

A dangerous anger flared in Jyn's green gaze. "Well, you can believe that if you like, but when my mother was slaughtered in front of me and my father was kidnapped, Saw took me in. You can disagree with his tactics and how the Cadre does business, but he rescues children. Luke and Leia were days old in Padme's arms when she came to him for refuge." She leaned forward herself, bracing herself on one arm, close enough that he could see each individual gem glimmering in her hair. "I know Saw. I know this organization. We may not run like the Italians or your Cartel, but we are loyal. This is my family, and I suggest you tread carefully, Señor Andor."

She was so close and he could barely breathe. "Cassian." He covered her hand with his own. Confusion and suspicion clouded her stare, but she didn't pull away. He counted that a success. "I wouldn't want to cross the infamous Lady Erso. I apologize for insulting your family, but Saw is the reason I had to go back to Mexico with mine, only to lose them to yet another gang war." She rewarded him with a softening in the way she was holding herself. "So I understand this loyalty. I really do." That same dangerous thought was back, and now he found himself wondering if maybe she felt that same pull toward him.

Jyn seemed far away for a moment. "What game are you playing, Cassian? You accuse me of toying around, but you.. You put on this mask, but when it's off, you look at me with something that goes beyond our business here. If you want something, why don't you just say it? If you think this act will help you win my trust, I can guarantee it will have the opposite effect." Her hand twitched underneath his, but she still didn't pull away. He was very aware of where his skin made contact with hers.

He frowned, feeling his heart race in his chest. "I assumed it was your game and I was just playing along."

"My game ended that first night. Saw asked for transparency, so I have given nothing but." He watched her swallow almost nervously, her hand going to toy with the crystal that always hung from a different decorative lace at her throat.

"Transparency in business," he said.

"Of course." She held her face perfectly still, but her eyes betrayed her. He could see the searching look, the same one that was nagging at him and had been since she'd leaned into him to whisper in his ear, teasing and defeating him at his own game.

Cassian threaded his fingers through hers and watched her mask break. "I wasn't trying to play a game, I swear. I wasn't sent here to seduce you into agreeing to this alliance. The cartel would never have even thought that was possible, based on your reputation alone. There isn't anything I want. I don't know if I trust the Cadre. But I think I trust you, Jyn. If you will agree to continue to work with me, I think I can try to work on my hate."

She stared in shock, her green eyes wide as she continued to tug at the crystal around her neck. He waited for her to say something, afraid he had been too forward.

"Jyn, I-" She cut him off, pulling him across their small table into a heated kiss. Her lips were soft on his and her hand that had been playing with her necklace was clutching his suit jacket, holding him to her with a strength that should have surprised him, but didn't.

She released him, sitting back in her seat with a dark look in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she began.

"Don't be. You were right." He smirked at her confusion. "The negotiations  _were_ short."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I didn't do the AU setting justice. I tried... Hope you enjoy!


End file.
